Better off without you
by ruiiko
Summary: I'm better off without you. No really, I am. I'm being serious, here. It doesn't matter if we were once good friends, and lovers. I'm better off with out you, anyways. ...Ha, yeah right.


**Hrm, so, I really hate it when I'm showering, and I suddenly get all these awesome story ideas, and then when I get out, and get back on the computer, I forget them all. Oh well. This was one of those ideas that made it out with me. Also inspired by Somebody that I used to know, by Gotye. So, enjoy and review and stuff, kay.**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly 5 months since Gumi and Miku had broken up. The two used to be so close, more than just lovers, but best friends, too. They had been going out for at least 2 years, and 5 months ago… Miku just decided to end it. It had killed Gumi on the inside. She asked why, and Miku had only casually shrugged, saying that she didn't feel anything for her anymore. That Gumi didn't even care about Miku, so why should she care about Gumi? But that wasn't true! Gumi had always loved Miku. She'd do anything for Miku.<p>

The greenette tried to ignore it, say it didn't bother her, but it still really did. She thought that maybe she and Miku would still at least be friends…. But apparently not. Whenever Gumi would see Miku, the teal would just turn away. Whenever Gumi talked to her, Miku acted as if she didn't know who was speaking to her, and would turn away. It really hurt.

Especially when all of her friends had lovers of their own. Seriously. Miki had Piko, Rin had Len, Lily had Meiko… it was unfair.

The worst part?

Miku had found a new love, as well. In only 5 months after their break up.

That really killed Gumi.

Once and a while, the greenette found herself reminiscing when it was just the two of them. She wasn't sure why, though, seeing the way Miku treated her now. But still, Gumi missed her. Of course, she couldn't tell Miku this, since it was to late, and she already found somebody else… but Gumi couldn't help it.

_Gumi could still remember when they first got together. The two were going to the carnival in summer time. Well, okay, it wasn't just the two of them. There was Miki and Rin, as well. It was a girls night out. The group had gone on various rides together, until they had headaches and felt as if they would throw up. They'd play games, trying to win prizes at booths, only to fail. And of course, they would order food, and just sit around, laughing and talking._

_They all had a lot of fun together. Unknowingly to Gumi and Miku, the other two were very aware that the two would probably end up together later that night. The way they acted around each other, despite being two girls, you could see the chemistry between each other, just by the way they looked at each other. _

_The night carried out. It was getting darker and darker out. The first to leave was Rin. Then Miki. Leaving the two girls alone together. "Well, what should we do now?" Miku asked, glancing over to her friend. "I mean, we still have these stamps, so we can go on any ride we want, but we've run outta money for food… and I don't think I wanna go on anymore rides. I've a headache." Miku complained, referring to the last ride the group went on. The twister._

_Gumi smiled back. "Hm, I dunno. We could just sit for a while." Miku groaned. "But Guuuumiiiii! That's so boohooing!" Miku faked a cry, earning a laugh, as the teal threw her arms around Gumi._

_Gumi sighed. "Okay. There is one ride we haven't gone on yet. The ferris wheel. You up for that?"_

_Miku mauled it over. "Eh, sure, why not."_

_And so, the two went on the ferris wheel. The two had went around a few times, until they stopped at the very top. At first, Gumi had made the joke, "Ha, the wheel stopped at the top. Just like in movies. I guess we have to confess our love for each other, and kiss now, huh?" Little did she know that she had just predicted the future. _

_Miku had laughed, and the two went silent. Until, the teal head hesitantly glanced over to Gumi. "Uh, well… about that…" She mumbled. Gumi turned to face her. "Hm?" There was a confused expression on her face. Miku was blushing like crazy, now. "Um, uh, G-Gumi, you've been my best friend for a while now… and, I, uh, well…. I kinda like you. I mean, uh, no. I __**love**__ you." And Miku had leaned in, pressing her lips against Gumi's. _

Gumi could feel tears come to her eyes, as she pressed a finger to her lips, still remembering the taste of Miku's lips, and how soft they were against hers.

_Shortly after that, the two had became a couple. Most people who had hung out with the two had thought it was bound to happen in the near future. Looks like they were right. "Gumi, I just want you to know, that, I always feel so happy when I'm around you. So happy, I could die." Miku had admitted, her cheeks flushed._

Whatever happened to that? Gumi felt happy around Miku, too. As both a friend, and as a lover. The girl whiped away stray tears, as she just so happened to come across a picture she found of the two on her cell phone. It was a picture they took, last summer, just chilling out together on the beach.

_Months went by, and things became difficult between the two. People were starting to find out about their relationship. The two were being bullied. And occasionally, being beaten. Still, they're love stayed strong, and they were there for each other. Always defending each other, always had each others backs._

Well, at least Gumi wasn't going to be bullied or beaten anymore. Now that she was single. And the same goes for Miku. Since she apparently went straight, and started going out with Kaito.

_Things all went downhill when Gumi's parents found out with her relationship with Miku. Her parents were extremely homophobic, and had dis-owned, and kicked Gumi out of the house. Gumi came to Miku, of course. Luckily, Miku's parents weren't homophobic, and had accepted Miku for who she was. Gumi was quickly welcomed in, and began living with Miku, even sleeping in the same bed as her girlfriend._

Gumi shook her head. These memories were becoming to much for her, and it hurt to remember it all, then to come to the present, and realize that she no longer had Miku. Miku had somebody else, and they had gone they're separate ways. Leaving Gumi all alone. Sure, she had her friends, and she tried to convince herself that she was happy, better off without Miku. Which wasn't true. She was lonely without her. Lonely even in with her friends.

Miku, now, was only somebody that Gumi used to know. And that's the way it would stay. Forever. And Gumi couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
